Riceballs twin
by littlemissicebox
Summary: What if Tohru Honda wasn't born as an only child and had a twin sister, would everything be the same; or would there life with the Sohma's be different? Follow along the Honda girl's and there adventures into the Sohma's world.


**AN:** _Hello there everyone, I know I should be writing more of my "God's twin" fan fiction. But it's sort of hard to keep going when this idea keeps smacking into my creative center every time I try to write more of that story. So hopefully writing this can pull me out of a little writers block. So this story is going to follow along with the anime, as I might add some stuff from the manga; I'm not too sure. But anyways I hope you enjoy this story. _

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own fruits basket nor the characters in any way, I only own the rights to my own character Hikairi. Though, it would be pretty awesome if I owned fruits basket._

* * *

I sighed as I started to zip the tent shut while I watched my twin sister express how lovely the sun was shining, and she told our mother that we were going to school now and to watch over the tent. That's my sister for you, Happy. And never really showing any sign of weakness, unlike me. I should introduce myself before you get anymore lost. The name is Hikairi Honda, and the bubbly girl is named Tohru Honda; my twin sister.

We look pretty much almost identical, with our long brown colored hair an our blue eyes. Though our facial features are naturally different, Tohru looking more like our grandfather. And I looking more like our father. Though your also probably also wondering why we're coming out of a tent, well our mother passed away last May, and our father when we were just young girls. So once she was gone, so was our home.

So me and Tohru thought to not be a burden on anyone and just live on our own in a tent in the woods. But, our lives haven't really what you could call easy, but we at least make the most out of it as we can. As we walked through the woods I looked at my watch noting how we actually left a bit too early and suggested that maybe we explore the woods a little, Tohru nodded her head thinking that it would be a fun idea.

We kept walking until we came across what appeared to be an old style Japanese home, I was actually surprised to find a home out in these woods; though my sister was more fixated on some painted rocks of the different animals of the Chinese zodiac. I would be lying if I said they weren't cool, but I wasn't deeply in love with them unlike Tohru. I looked back up at the house wondering just who in the world would live out here, well besides us. A male's voice soon spoke through the air as Tohru jumped and I screamed loudly nearly losing my balance.

"Hello, what's this? I must be seeing things. Two girls out here? My, my."

"H-Hello, I'm sorry for us trespassing we just saw these and-"

"Oh it's quite alright, please continue. I merely set them out to dry."

I watched the two conversation as Tohru slowly let herself calm down, and not be the freaked out worry wart she can be. I looked to the male; he had medium black colored hair, and - eyes. He also was dressed in a greyish colored kimono, guess he wanted to match his house. But I must admit he was pretty dang cute, wait what in the world am I saying?! He's way to old Hikairi. I looked down to the rocks examining them a little more.

"And here I thought young people were bored by old fashioned superstitions like the Chinese zodiac."

"I think there pretty cute, and hmpf were not that young."

I crossed my arms huffing some; I knew the context that the man meant. But I still wanted to be considered someone older. Tohru nodded to my words, though only to the part where I thought they were cute. But she soon changed the subject growing a sad face when she mentioned that the cat wasn't included. Here we go again.

**_~Flashback~_**

_Once upon a time... _  
_God told all the animals, I'm inviting you all to my banquet tomorrow. Don't be late! Hearing that, the mischievous rat lied to his neighbor, the cat, and told him the banquet would be the day after tomorrow. The next day, the rat rode on the back of the ox and nimbly landed before the banquet hall._

_After him followed the ox, the tiger, and all the rest, and together they feasted until morning. All except the cat, who had been tricked._

_I remembered my mother told us this story once when me and Tohru were little, I just thought it was some kind of made up folk story and not something to get too sad about. Though not for my sister, she became a crying mess. My mother asked her what was wrong and she climbed from our futon we both shared, and announced that she would give up being the year of the dog; and become the year of the cat. _

**_~End Flashback~_**

"And that's how much I like the cat."

"Is that so? I wish I could see the expression on his face if he heard you say that."

Tohru looked lost as I blinked a few times wondering what he could possibly meant by that. He leaned in waving his hand a few times saying that it was nothing, seesh and here I thought my twin was a weird one.

"So, the two of you were born in the year of the dog? I knew I felt connected to you two. Can't you feel it?"

Wait how did he know that me and Tohru were born in the year of the dog? I mean she might have mentioned it when I was zoned out, since she is the type of person who would tell a random stranger her life story and not give a worried thought. I looked back appalled as he soon mentioned that he was a "dog" as well, oh god Hikairi, you think a pervert is cute! I soon snapped my head up as I heard the man groan in pain.

"Really. Must you always act like such a letch?"

"Okay, that hurt. What do you have in there, a dictionary?"

"No, I have three of them?"

Oh my goodness, I'm starting at the prince what's his name, oh yeah Yuki Sohma. He is pretty well known in our school and has even himself a huge fan club of girls. My sister seems to be staring at him quite deeply. I so hope she isn't a weird fan girl, though I think she's just shocked to meet someone so popular, since well were kind of the weird kids at our school.

"Are you two alright, my cousin didn't do anything to the both of you, did he?"

"Hmpf! Must you always me out to be some kind of pervert Yuki-kun?"

I giggled some as I shook my head; I found it kind of funny on how it seemed the older man now seemed to act as if he was a young child being upset. Tohru stood there in a daze as I had to nudge her shoulder some to try and bring her back into reality. She jumped some shaking her head in response before shouting.

"G-Good morning Sohma-kun!"

Yup she's back to normal.


End file.
